1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for automatically resetting an array of targets in a target shooting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional target shooting systems, particularly target systems of firearms, a plurality of targets are typically lines up at laterally spaced positions to project above a target mounting frame. The targets are usually separately mounted by means of arms that are secured for rotation about a target mounting shaft that is protected behind the target mounting frame. The arms for each target are rotatable independently of each other about the target mounting shaft.
A target shooter, standing at a firing line located a prescribed distance from the target mounting frame, fires a firearm while aiming at a particular target in the array. If the shot is on target, the impact of the projectile against the target carries the target rearwardly in rotation by virtue of the hinged mounting arm connection. Upon impact, the target moves from an upright position in which it is visible above the target mounting frame to a fallen position vertically lower than the upright position. In the fallen position the target is concealed behind the target mounting frame. The target shooter is apprised of the accuracy of the shot by whether or not the intended target is knocked down.
Once all of the targets in an array have been successfully knocked down, it is necessary for them to be reset. This can be done by physically moving to the area at the rear of the target mounting frame, and manually counter-rotating each target about the target mounting shaft in a target resetting direction to return the targets from their fallen positions to their upright positions in which they are again visible above the target mounting frame. However, manual resetting of targets is both time consuming and tedious. Moreover, there is always a certain danger to an individual in manually resetting targets, since it is possible that other shooters may not be aware of the presence of the person resetting the targets in the area behind the target mounting frame.
Systems have been designed to remotely reset targets from their fallen to their upright positions. However, such systems are not automated, and are rather primitive in their operation. For example, one such conventional system provides a target resetting apparatus which is mounted for rotation about the target mounting shaft. The apparatus includes levers that are capable of concurrently engaging the target mounting arms from behind and for carrying the targets concurrently to an upright disposition. However, actuation of this resetting mechanism is performed by pulling on a rope or other flexible line that is coupled to a crank arm that operates the target resetting mechanism. Although the system does provide for remote resetting of the targets, it is entirely manually operated.